Shiro
by Red-Wayne-Hood
Summary: Five months after Shiro disappears after fighting Zarkon, the Paladins find him inside a Gahlra fighter, but he is not the same. Shiro is more distant, doesn't smile as much, and seems to be holding in more secrets. And the fact that he's freezing up more often brings a bigger suspicion to the Paladins, making them question what has happened to Shiro?
1. Lost and Found

Keith sits inside the cockpit of the Black Lion, enjoying peace as he leans into the slightly pluch chair, resting his hands in the armrests. He closes his eyes, the quiet sound of the radars beeping and the occasional metallic whir of the Lion filling his mind. He'd only been piloting the lion for four months. There'd been no missions for a month after Shiro went...missing. He refused to think he was dead, unlike some of the others.

So far, it seems as if Coran and Allura had gotten over the fact that they may never see the Black Paladin again the quickest. Then came Hunk, Lance, and Pidge. Keith actually spent more time with Lidge, learing about her mom, Matt, and her dad.

"Well, don't think anythings here, girl." He new he'd never be as good of a Paladin as Shiro was to the Black Lion, since he had just been _pulled_ away form her, not like the gradual, willing seleration she had from Zarkon. She had never shared a memory with her, never had Keith look through her eyes, and only kept a minimal bond between them, so that Keith could feel her from a distance, know when the other is in danger, and have a good chance of success in battle. Now, he sits straight, putting his hands on the panel when the radar increases in noise comming to life. The Black Likn shifts its position, roaring greatly, The beeping increases in speed, from a sluggish _beep_ to more of a bomb about to blow.

"What is it, girl?" The dot is right at the edge if the radar, and the Black Lion gently brushes against his mind. _My paladin_ , she purrs, less of a command or question, but more of a longing. And thats when Keith knows. His body freezes, holding his breath. "We found him."

He sets a determined look in his face, eyes hardened and swirling with emotions, the corners moist. He increases speed, the blinkng red dot getting closer and closer on the radar. Keith turns iff the annoying blinking, wiping away the tears that were about to fall. He presses a button on his helmet, comms on.

"Keith?" questions Allura. The noise of footsteps and slight bickering is in the background, as well as a gentle hum.

"Princess..." he says, chockjng up, before he swallows the feeling. "We found him. Wormhole here immediately." The Black Lion hovers infront of a Gahlra fighter, devoid of fuel and seemingly any life. Maybe one of the other Paladins would of been tentaive to confront the pod, but not Keith. His mind was filled with a mantra of a single line- _he's here, he's here, he's here_. The Castle of Lions allears as the wormhole opens and closes just as quickly.

The Black Lion opens her maw, enveloping the pod in a swift motion.

\--page break--

Shiro closes the log, breathing raspy and forced. Oxygen was almost gone, and his eyes drooped from lack of rest. The inside of the fighter was slightly frosted, the environemntal systems having failed a day after fuel was drained. His body was cold, and coughs were held in his throat. He hope's he didn't catch some alien or Gahlra virus or cold.

Pain fills his head and body, the lack of water and food taking its tole, as well as being unable to move, spare forthe sloght movement of his arms or legs, and back as he straightens or hunches. He closes his eyes, taking a shallow breath as he realizes he only has about a minute of oxygen left. Shiro's head itches, and he feels himslef about to sink into darkness when something inside him tells him to opens his eyes.

Wearily, he opens his eyes. Nothings there, He forces his arms to move, taking off his helmet to feel a bit of freedom. Frost gathers on his lips, as well as settling in his mangled hair and coating some of his skin. Maybe he will die, in the territory he loves so much. Space.

He puts on his helmet, breath shaking. Then, out of the darkness, the Black Lion comes to a halt infront of the fighter, eyes alligned with the translarant screen. Shiro's eyes widen, as a wormhole suddenly ooens and a fleetof Gahlra don't arrive, but the Castle of Lions.

"You found me." mutters Shiro as the Black Lions maw opens, and his eyes close. Frost covers patches of the run down, orange space suit as the last of the oxygen gives away. Shiro closes his mouth, holding his. Breath, but the space devoid of oxygen sucks at any other opening- his nose, ears, slight partings on his lips, as if to kill him.

Light pains his eyes as his body shuts down, his body slumping back and falling into darkness.


	2. See you later

Keith doesn't hesitate after the Black Lions jaws seal shut. He scootches forward, gripping the controls and speeding the Lion back to the Castle. Excotement fills his head, pure thrill, exhileration, and longing.

"Keith!" calls Allura over the comms. "Are you absolutely sure Shiro's in there?" Keith opens his moith, no words excaping. He clears his throat, before words are forced out of his throat.

"Yah. I'm sure." The hangar door opens, and Shiro sets the Black Lion down as quickly and gently as possible. He couldn't wait to see the man that has become his closest friend after five months no idea where he was. Keith sets the Lion down into a lying down position, so that it would be easier to access the fighter.

The _fighter_...

It had been dark and free lf any signs of life. Now that he thinks of it, worry rises up in the pit of his guy, spreading through his nerves like a dangerous poison, He exits the Black Lion, the Paladins-Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance entering. Keith stands infront of the Lions open maw, the four others joining his side.

"S-so", studders Lance. "Shiro's in there?" Keith nodds, undescribable words on the tip of his tongue.

"What do you think happened?" says Hunk. "I guess he must have been through alot. Guessing that he's in a Gahlra figter, he must of snuck on."

"Well, only one way to find out", says Allura, stepping forward. Keith joins her, the two circling the fighter. They stop after doing a full circle around the fighter, standing next the rest lf the team. "Well... Pidge, how do we open this?" The shortest of the five crosses her arms, rubbing her chin with her hand.

"Hmmm..." she looks up, bringing her hands down. "I'll need some help. He need to bring this thing out of the Lion." Lance smiles rougishly.

"Well well well, now I can show off my muscles!" He raises his arms, flexing. If he had any muscles of any considerable size, they didn't show throu the cloth of his jacket. Allura and Keith rools their eyes in synchronization.

"Okoay, Lance. Lets get this tin can out." They position themselves behind the fighter, which lay at a slight angle. They push, groaning. After a minute or two, the fighter is a few feet away from the Balck Lion. She closes her jaws, sittingback up. Now, Pidge survays the fighter. She cruches infront of it, before pressing a putton.

The front of the fighter pops up slogtly, some inches of a gap at the bottom. A slight hiss is heard, as air enters compartment. "Here, now. Its open." Keith bends down, using blth arms to puch up the heavy thing. It turns out, the weight of the front was due to the control panels being directly fused to it, leaving the space infornt of the pilots chair clear.

Light floods the small fighter, and the Paladins ouch tigehtor to see. The fighter is made of dark grey, almost black metal. Thin loghts line the side and top, but are dark and off. No power. Siting in the pilots seat is a still figure, harbed in a beaten up white and orange soave suit. Patches of frost are on the suit, as well as covering the glass.

Hunk hisses as he touches the inner wall of the ship. "Man, this thing is cold!" Keiths eyes widen, as well as everyone elses. Their faces turn to face eachother, before Allura osuhes thrugh, unlatching the one strap that holds the pilot down to the chair.

She carries the, out of the fighter, gently setting them on the floor lf the hangar. She goes ln her knees, the Paladins standing above her, to worried about what to do. She places her hands on either side of the helmet, gently twisting it and pulling it off.

Long locks of messy black hair fall out, as well as a long lock of white, Shiro's face is unnaturally pale, even more than Pidge or Keiths. His lips are tinged with frost, as well as his thick, long lashes and some of his cheek. His eyes are closed, and it looks like he's in pain.

"Oh, Altaea", whispers Allura, voice laced with worry. "Shiro." she says softly, before increasing her voice. "Shiro...Shiro!" nothing happens, and Allura places her fingers to his neck. She feels around a bit, getting worried, before she finally feels a pulse, slow, sliggish, and not in healthy healthy spaces.

"Princess", says Keith. "Is he okay?" She chakes her head, before hauling his unnaturally light body over her shoulder, getting up.

"No, his is anything but alright. I fear he has fallen into a coma." They hurry to the elevator, emtering. Allura enters the putton for the main floor, where the healing chamber was. They all stand in silence in the elevator, time seeming too slow at the moment,

"When I found the fighter", says Keith, breaking the silence, looking over at Shiro. His face had changed- it was a little mlre accented and thinner and studded with slight stubble. "When I found the fighter, it was dark and out of fuel. Fighters usually have enough fuel for a few days, so how long has he been out there?"

Allura had keft the helmet behind, and they rush tk the healing chamber. Pidge gets a pod ready, trying to ente rin as specific things as possible for fhe situation. Allura quickly strips Shiro of the suit, not knowing if there would be enoigh time to pit him in a standard healing suit. She gasos when she sets site kn the first hint of the clothes he wore, finally finishing removing the raggedy material.

Shiro was in a worn out, ragged Gahlra prisoner uniform. Around his knee was a a white cloth, grey with grime and moisture.

"He was _there again",_ says Keith. Lance nodds solemnly.

"Don"t worry, man. Shiro's tough, he made it through again!" Lance says, meaning comfort, "but... I'm kinda nervous about thay wound." Allura moves her hand to the cloth, prepaeing to remove it.

"It has to be removed. For maximum efficiency, the pod requires minimal clothing." Lance spares them of any remarks, and Allura gently raises Shiros leg, unwrapoing the bandage. She purses her lips, and Hunk runs out of the room with hs cheeks puffed, eyes wide, and hands covering his mouth. Nobody could blame him, and green tinges Kance and Keith's cheeks.

The skin on Shiro's knee was black, with some red of muscle. The cloth around the edges had been fused ti the skin due to the heat. It seems like the wound had been bad enough for Shiro havig to cauterize it.

"Okay, done." Says Pidge. She he,ps Allura place Shiro in the correct position in the pod. "The gravity will be changed in there", she says. "So that he can stay upright."

"Great thinking, Pidge" says Allura. The door closes shit, and the four Paladins sit on the steps, staring at the ragged, closed eye form of Shiro. For a few hours, the only movement that comes from the Paladin was his hands closing into fists.

\--page break--

 _He was shoved into the arena again. His arm had stopped bleeding, and his white lock of hair reached his chin. Siro's mind had quickly fallen into that routine that was hidden away in his mind- enter, entertain, kill, rest/heal, enter, repeat. The scream of oponents filled his mind- and he knew if he ever returned to Viltron, the nightmares would plague him every night._

 _The druids had oerformed an experiment on him. His eyes had burned for an entire day, and now they finally cooled down to a tolerable level. The arena is pitch black, when he blinks, and suddenly, sight comes to him. Everything is a bit brighter than if naturally lit, and he knows they did something to his eyes. He whips his arm to his side, hand glowing. The oponent infront of him is humanoid and furry, covered with soft green fuzz. They were armed with a mace, and wasn't facing his dirrection, stating in one place. They couldn't see, but he could._

 _He makes the death quick, one of the only one's his mind is truly his in. In which he isn't numb and on autodrive. He decapitates the being, purple blood covering his arm and face. It tigles, and he's able to wile the blood on his face off before it can burn his skin, but he doesn't reach his arm intime. The burning begins._

Shiro's eyes snap open to the feeling of fire in his arm. He clutches his right arm at the area between his skin and synthetic as he falls forward. His eyes are closed tightly, teeth grittingand eyebrows pulled togethor. Noises are muffled, and pain stirrs in his stomache and throat,

"Shiro", says a soft, concerned voice. It penetrates his mind, and his mind is pulled towards the image of a copper skinned child with long white hair, a smiling face, and blue Altaen markings. A child he could barely remember.

"A-Allura?" He opens his eyes, meeting those of e princesses. Her face softens, and the pain leaves his body. "I..l made it?" Its soft, small, and like a question. There's no confidence in it, as if he isn't able to fully believe he's actually safe and at home. The paladins hearts break at his voice, so broken, He stands, Allura meeting him with a tight embrace.

"Shiro, your home. Your not with the Gahlra anymore." Three other bodies crash into his, joining the embrace. Pidge, Keith, Lance, all excelt for Hunk. He was helping Coran.

They pull away, Shiro's lips pulled into a small smile, his eyes soft and warm, but still holding a hint of pain and hauntingness. "Hey, guys." He says softly, brushing a lock of hair away. He eyes it. "Gonna need a haircut soon."

Keith smiles, and Lance laughs. But Allura is still a bit unsire. Shiro's eyes are a bit unfocused and distracted, and they dart quickly to any source of noise, no matter how big.

"Shiro, are you alright?" says Lance, Allura lets out a breath in her mind. He see's it too. Shiro doesn't look at Lance, before his eyes finally dart to him with realization.

"Oh, me? Yah, I'm fine." Too quick of a reaction. His eyes stared at a dark corner. Allura turns, looking at it. There's nothing there, but then ine of the mice scurry out, running past the group. Altaens had good eyesight, but how did Shiro know it was there?

"Are you sure?" says Pidge. "You were in a coma when we found you. Had a bit of hypothermia and...a cauterized wound." Shiro then realizes he's in the Gahlra prison garb. _Prison_...

Colors begin to flicker into purpke and black, and noises muffle. The sweet stench lf blood fills his nose. Keith moves forward, as Shiro's eyes begin to unfocus, his body tensing. "Shiro, snap out of it!" Says Keith. The colors return, and Shiro rubs his eyes.

"Oh...sorry. Just...froze up for a moment."

"How long has it been since you've eaten? How long since you've had water?" says Pidge. "Your ship was out of fuel, probably for some time." Shiro doesn't answer. "Shiro," she warns. He relaxes, crossing his arms. He looks at his hand, eyes down.

"Only about eight days", mumbles Shiro. The Laladins only heard mumbles, but not Allura. Oh no, not Allura with her Altaen hearing.

"Eight _days?!"_ she exclaims. "Shiro, why aren't you starving!"

"I've had longer without either", says Shiro. "Much longer. It's not like I've been on some tropical planet", says Shiro. "It actually seems as if...it was worst those few months. What they did..." he closes his eyes. "None of you guys can understand." Dread fills Allura and Pidge, as well as guilt. If they hadn't spoken, the memories wouldn't of risen so quickly.

"Shiro, what hallened to you there?" says Keith. "Did...they do soemthing like your arm?" He doesn't sleak, but then nods once.

"Shiro, you'll be alright", says Lance. "I mean, you arm is awesome! What other cool thing you got could probably aid us a lot!" Shiro stares at Lance

"Well, we should get some rest", says Allura for everyones sake. She didn't want them to rush Shiro too quickly and too soon. "Its ten at night, castle time." They hesitate before leaving. Allura and Shiro are alone. His face softens.

"Thank you, princess."

"Shiro...I know you don't want to talk about it, but you can confine in us all, even Coran. We're all here for you. I expect you to tell me or us all about one thing that happened too you. It could get some weight off your chest, even if its painful, it will benifit you in the long run." He nods.

"I'm gonna go rest now. Hadn't had some in days." She nods.

"I'll see see you."

"I'll see you too."

\--authors note--

 **Hey you all! Just for some notice, some of this stuff isn't like what happens in season 3. This is kind of like an AU (arent all fanficitins) , and will delve into an alternate continuation lf after they rescue Shiro ansecond time. This story may be kind of un-Shiro like, but if you think about it, it makes sense for some time as he heals.**

 **P.S: Shiro _does_ get new perks. Thanks a lot, Lance! **

**P.S.S: Recommendations for further chapter or content are recommended. This will _not_ have any ships (Klance, Shlance, Sheith, etc,). _Pleas_ p.m me or write down in comments what you'll like to see. _Or if_ you have any recommendation for any other Voltron fics that are Shiro centric.**

 **-captainstartrek**


	3. And it was all Yellow

Shiro already knew it would be a _long_ night. He sits on his bed, the room cold, the small table positioned in it bearing a thin layer of gathered dust, accumulated over the months without a host. His hair falls into his face again, and he tucks in stray locks behind his ear. He already made a list of things to do that night in no specific order:

-cut his hair (undercut, not mullet)

-get something to eat (food goo. It smelled the farthest from any Gahlra food...)

-stay _away_ from any and all ship personnel ( all six of them)

- _never_ go to sleep (it always brings nightmares, even in the prison)

He quickly memorizes the list, the no-sleep part already ingrained into his mind, ever since he made the mistake of sleeping on his first night in the Castle of Lions. So, all he has to do is find a decent pair of scissors...or anything relatively close.

He remembers Coran boasting one day about how his grandfather thought of _everything_ , which included a fully stocked infirmary, with basic instruments from different planets and cultures. He was willing to bet his _other_ arm that it had a pair of scissors and a razor. He knows where the infirmary is- the same deck as the cryopods, and right next to the room. It was positioned a minutes' stroll from one of the exits from the Red Lions hangar.

After six hours (four in the morning; three hours till standard wake-up time), determination fills Shiro. He changes out of his prisoner garb (why was he still wearing it?), and slipped on his standard grey and black clothing, zipping his slightly loose vest up, and slowly walking out of his room.

It was dark in the Castle. Even with the dim lights and the pupils natural process of adjusting to the amount of light, Shiro still felt uncomfortable. It felt like deja vu. He knew most of the ships layout like the back of his hand, but being away for six months did a lot to him, _especially_ if it seemed for more than six.

He closes his eyes, stopping and leaning against a wall as a golden, painful burning sensation fills his eyes. It was like when he first activated his prosthetic infront of Pidge on that Gahlra ship- an immense, grand pain that attracted the focus of his entire body. When he opens his eyes, he can see everything perfectly. He would of thought it was day (in Castle time) the first time, with all the lights on. But he could tell that only the dim, lower lights were on, even if it seemed the opposite. It was because everything (in color!) was a dukler color. The lights didn't have its usual shine, seeming to be just a brighter color.

He was able to do this because his eyes were surgically implanted with some sort of "magical" Gahlra nano-technology, allowing him to access some sort of unexplainable connection with his mind, eyes, and tech, allowing him to basically see in complete to partial darkness. It came in handy a lot, but reminded him,of how much the Gahlra did to him.

Shiro deeply breaths in, before exhaling and removing himself from the support of the wall. He takes a quick glimpse of himself in a more reflective panel, his hair haggard, face pale and grim, and eyes a sloghtly glowing yellow.

He continues his journey to the infirmary, mind not thinking about anything in particular, scrambling from a topic to another. At last, he arrives. After activating the lights and "deactivating" his "eyes", Shiro rummages through drawers and cabinets, producing something he deemed to be an Altaen version of an electric razor, and something that were definitely scissors. Dragging a chair infront of a large mirror, he cuts and styles his hair, locks black and white falling to the floor. The lingest part was styling the white lock- he had to be careful that it was centered and not too short or long. His stubble is shaved off, and the back of his neck is _hopefully_ free of hairs.

After putting away the razor and scissors, cleaning up his mess, closing the lights, and painfully "activates" his "eyes" makes his way to the kitchen. He decides not to turn on the lights, since he wasn't in the mood to "activate" his eyes again for a third time in less than an hour, and the light were not so dim that someone couldn't see clearly. He grabs a plate, turning on one of the food-goo hose's and serving himself a small portion. Then, he adds some spices that Hunk had showed him a while back that would add certain flavors, and poured some fresh milk. He leans against a counter, mixing his goo before eating it, switching between the creamy milk and sweet food-goo.

In his mind, nothing could go wrong. His gained instincts from the six months had shut down temporarily, and his skittishness and tension went away, allowing him to truly feel at home. _But_ he already had the feeling he had bad luck in the hours he had returned.

"Um...Shiro?" Shiro looks up, hearingg a familiar, tentative voice. _Oh no_ , he thinks. _Just broke rule number three_. Hunk is standing in the doorway, staring at Shiro. Shiro had a bowl in one hand, spoon in another, and he stares at Hunk, wondering what caused the look of fear and unbelievability in the Paladins face and eyes... _eyes_. Shiro realizes what happened as Hunk runs out of the room, yelling about a scary-Gahlra-gost-Shiro thats haunting the kitchen. Shiro sighs, putting his cleaned bowl, spoon, and glass into the sink, "deactivating" his eyes.

He had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

————————————————————note by author

 **In the Space Mall episode in season one, the paladins and Coran get a cow. This is acknowledged in the newly released season three, which is AWESOME!**

 **The next update/chapter will be about Shiro's new power-thingy, and will feature some questioning and a look more into what happened to our favorite Black Paladin when he was gone.**


End file.
